Strangers
by FangedLovers
Summary: SPNcross "I'm tired of dealing with this. I can't do this anymore." Daley Tutor to Huntress Two Parter
1. I Can't Do This Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or One Tree Hill

So this was just a spur of the moment right now. I was bored at Matt's house and this is what I did while he slept the day away.

This will be two parter.

I'm so glad so many people are liking my stories. Thank you all! It keeps up my motivation.

--

"This is like every other night, Dean!" Haley yelled as she slammed the door to her house.

"What? I didn't do anything." He yelled right back walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah you're right, girls flirting with you and you flirting back is just fine." She threw her jacket on the table. "I'm sorry but I don't like it."

"First off I didn't do anything. She came over to me while I was getting a drink. Second, yeah I talked to her but that was it." He threw his jacket on top of hers.

"Yes but it's the way you talk back to them Dean. I just..." She just shook her head and didn't finish her comment.

"You just what, Haley?"

"I'm just tired of dealing with this. I'm tired of going to bars every night and you coming home drunk." She ran a hand through her hair. "I can't do this anymore."

"Fine, you don't want to deal with this and with me I'll leave." He grabbed his jacket again.

"Dean-"

"No, Haley." He glared at her. "Don't say anything." And with that he walked out of the house.

Haley jumped as the door slammed shut. She clutched onto the chair infront of her as she shook with guilt. She didn't mean to freak out on him. It just came out that way. She had to find him and try to talk to him. She grabbed her jacket and threw it on. She snatched her keys and a followed the path he took. As she walked down the porch steps she found the impala gone and no trace of where he went. She started walking down the street not knowing where he would have went.

She pulled her jacket around her tighter as the wind picked up. It was gonna rain soon, she could tell. She came to Nathan's apartment and started to go up the steps. She was going to check everywhere for him. She pounded her knuckles on his wooden door. She squinted as the porch light fluttered on. She watched him open the door to the outside.

"Haley? What's up?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for coming here so late, but I was just wondering if you saw Dean." She gazed up at him.

"No, sorry."

"Oh." She ran a hand threw her hair. "Well thanks anyways." She went to walk away but his voice stopped her.

"Hales, what's going on?" He shut the door behind him and walked out to her.

She turned back around and sighed. "We got into this completely stupid fight," she jumped up on the railing. "and he walked out. So I'm trying to find him."

He leaned against the railing next to her. "Did you try calling him?"

"He won't pick up if he sees the number. I know from experience."

"Do you want me-"

"No. I don't want to get everyone involved in this. But thanks."

"Anytime." He watched as her eyes glazed over and her mind concentrated on something else. "Haley, are you ok?"

She blinked her eyes a couple of times to hold back the tears. "Yeah, I just want to find him." She pulled a fake smile onto her face. "Well I should get back to looking for him."

"Yeah, I'll call you if I see or know anything." He watched her jump down.

"Thanks, Nate." She gave him a hug.

"Always." He planted a kiss into her hair and let her go.

Haley waved goodbye and jogged down the stairs. She threw her hood over her hair as small drops of rain came down. Pulling the jacket around her small frame she listened closely, hoping she might here the sound of the impala. Nothing of the sort happen as she walked in a complete circle back to where she started. Seeing that the empty driveway almost made her want to crumble to the ground.

She unlocked the front door and let the keys slip out of her hand onto the table next to the door. She leaned back against the closed door and let out a shaky breath. She glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing she had been out there for two hours. She walked through the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. As she flicked on the light she noticed things missing. She ran to the dresser and tore open the drawer. All of his things were missing.

Her hands began to shake and her eyes began to water. She searched the room with her eyes and saw a single piece of paper on the bed. She ran over to it and looked at the writing.

'Always.'

That's all it said. It was his writing, she knew it. She slide to the ground and started to cry. He left her. He actully left her.

--

it was short I know, but the next part is going to be super long. Trust me.

REVIEW!!


	2. I Need You

Disclaimer: I don't own...blah blah blah

Second part and last part.

I'll give you guys a little insight: The last part the gang was 24 now it's two years later so if you're good at math that makes them 26. : P...Karen's is now Hoes over Bros. Lucas and Brooke aren't together/married yet, they're just really good friends. There is no, Lindsey, well there is she is just staying as Lucas' editor though. I like her, she just doesn't fit with my story that well. Sam is in college...we'll get to that later. Oh, and it basically has to do with 1X01 of Supernatural.

I'm going to be putting a poll up on my profile to see what kind of story you guys want next.

--

It wasn't warm and it wasn't cold. So in Haley's mind it was kind of a perfect day. She walked down the street in her black heeled boots that she tucked her jeans into and green and white layered tanktops. Her bag was across her chest and rested on her hip. Tree Hill was jumping with excitment on a Saturday afternoon, that she couldn't help but laugh at the kids running around. She walked up the steps of Hoes over Bros and opened the door. She watched as her friend ran around with a phone in one hand and dresses in the other.

"...No, I told you they should be here on the seventh not the twenty-seventh." Brooke said into the phone. "Well I guess you should get up off your ass and start working then." She hung up the phone and threw it on the counter.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley smirked at her friends frustration.

"Do you know how to write down a date?" She layed the dresses on the counter.

"Umm..yeah."

"Well, atleast one person in this world does."

"Do you want some help?" Haley put her bag on the back desk.

"Thanks, but no. I have to compose and handle this. But you could try to get Luke off the roof for me."

"Why's he on the roof?" She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. He just came in here brooding this morning and I can't get him down yet."

"I'll handle him and you can go back to selling clothing." Haley started walking to the back.

She laughed when she heard Brooke groan in frustration. She walked up the back steps and through the roof door. She found her best friend sitting on the picnic table looking over Tree Hill.

"You know it's kinda weird when someone is watching your every move." She walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" He glanced up at her.

"Came to see you my dear." She sat down next to him. She looked around the roof that has been empty for a few years and wanted to laugh. "I can't believe we grew up on this roof."

"Yeah, people would think we were crazy if we ever mentioned it." He smiled softly as he remembered.

"So now that I got you to smile you want to tell me why you came here this morning broody. You haven't brooded since high school."

"I do not brood."

"Are you kidding? You were brooding all the time."

"Ok can we stop saying brood?"

"Fine, but only if you tell me what's going on." She nudged him with her shoulder.

Lucas sighed. "I got a call this morning."

Haley waited for him to finish, but he said no more. "You want to elaborate on that?"

"It was Dean." He looked over at her. "He said he's coming in to town."

"Oh." She swallowed hard. "When?"

"Today."

"Well he always was spontaneity kind of guy." She hopped off the table and walked over to the ledge. She watched as the cars passed by down on the street.

"Hales, are you ok?" Lucas asked walking over to her.

"Yep." She smiled at him. She was going to remain calm and collective, and not let some guy bring her down.

--

"So he's said he was coming today?" Peyton asked.

"That's what he told Lucas." Haley said taking the cake out of the fridge.

"Yes, but it's almost nine." Peyton grabbed the forks.

"He never was good with timing." both girls digged into the cake.

Peyton opened her mouth a few times to say something, but decided not to and shook her head. Haley took notice of this and asked her what's up.

"It's just..." Peyton sighed. "Well do you still have feelings for him?"

"I was in love with him for how many years, of course I do. It's not something that goes away that easily." Haley licked the icing off her fork.

"Why did he leave in the first place?"

The brunette shrugged. "I still question myself that everyday. I guess I just suck at relationships."

"No, you are probably the least fucked up lover."

The two girls laughed.

"So what about you?" Haley asked.

"What about me?"

"Any guys that I should know about?"

"No." The blonde laughed. "I'm staying free of guys for awhile."

"Good idea."

--

The knocking on the door brought Lucas out of his writing. His third book was going as slow, maybe even slower, than his second. He was sure Lindsey might give up on him this time. The knocking came again which made him jog towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He yelled as the pounding kept coming. He swung open the a door to a face he swore he would never see again.

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do or say. He didn't know if his best friend of so many years hated him or plan out never wanted to see him again. But his thoughts changed when he saw Lucas nod his head for him to come in. He took the offer and closed the door once he followed him in.

"So what are you doing here, Dean?" Lucas sighed as the made their way through the living room and returned to the kitchen.

"I came to talk to Haley." He said softly.

"Then why are you here?" Lucas closed the laptop and leaned against the counter.

"I came to make mends with you." Dean gripped the back of the chair.

"We are." Lucas paused. "If you don't fuck Haley over again."

Dean looked at him confused. "I didn't."

Lucas stared back at him with the same look.

--

"I need your help."

Haley looked at Dean in shock. He came around ten minutes before. It was getting awkward when she finally asked him why he was in Tree Hill.

"What do you mean, you need my help?" Haley crossed her arms.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Dad's missing. I can't get in touch with him and no one's heard from him."

"Where was he last?" She asked concerned.

"In California, there was something going on with deaths."

She nodded, thinking over everything. She wanted to go help to find John, but what was going to happen between her and Dean. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible. We have to get Sam." He smirked, glad she was going to come.

"Dean, he's in college."

"Yeah, well family comes first. You know that."

She shook her head. "He's not going to go for it."

"Well we're going to have to try none the less."

Haley rolled her eyes.

Hunting with the Winchester's again. This will be interesting.

--

so what did you think.

Review and go take the poll for what story you want me to write next.


End file.
